Miru's Story
by TheDarknessofInsanity
Summary: What would happen if an ordinary Irken woke up and found herself not-so-ordinary anymore? Miru wakes up in a deserted laboratory after losing her memory-and half her body. She discovers the culprits are the Tallests themselves, and departs Irk to seek her revenge. Of course, she seeks it by helping Zim. Starring my OC, Miru. My first fic, don't hate me. R&R or else it's boring.
1. Awake at last

_She couldn't remember anything. Nothing except the basics, what she was, basic body functions, but she couldn't remember her _name._Somehow, for some reason it was hard to recognize herself as an Irken. Who she was, or how she had gotten here, that was a different story entirely. Hang on, no, she had been _running_. Running, trying to escape from someone... Ugh. Her head hurt. They must have hit her with something. And judging from the pain, they hit her really _hard_. All she felt (aside from very sore) was anger... and fear. What they were going to do to her... no, what they _had _done to her. She had only then noticed her arm. And her leg. In fact, a lot of her right side was... no, impossible... but it looked like... she was part SIR unit!_

_She felt her face. She ran her hand across her face, then she stifled a scream, for there she felt the familiar rounded shape of a SIR's red eye, and, when she traced the edge of the eyes' base, she felt the cool grey metal of a SIR's face melded with her own smooth, green Irken skin. She was repulsed by it. She ran a hand over her antennae. One felt like it was now made from metal. Finally thinking to take in her surroundings, she looked around for a reflective surface. She just had to know what she _looked_like. Spotting a shiny metal wall, she looked. She wished she hadn't._

_The face she oh-so-vaguely remembered was looking back at her with a look of shock and horror. The red of her newly-acquired eye reflected brightly against the metal. In frustration at her stupidity, letting herself get caught like that, and anger at what had happened to her, she hit the wall with her new robotic arm._

CLANG.

_The wall buckled slightly. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at her mechanized appendage. Not even a scratch. How could that not have hurt? Then she remembered. SIR units are built for battle and aid in conquest. No pain receptors. No pain in her leg, either. But no more feeling meant..._

CLANG.

CLANG. CLANG CLANG CLANG _CRUNCH._

_A small hole had appeared. Maybe big enough for her to fit her arm through, though. No, first of all she had to check her surroundings for danger._

_That was basic Irken instinct, so she remembered that much._

_She pressed her one remaining purple eye to the hole. There was a brightly lit hallway, but no windows or doors that she could see, and security cameras swiveled in the halls, but no guards. That was just... sad._

_"__Well, now what?" She almost jumped at the sound of her own quiet voice. It just seemed so wrong and out of place in this deserted corridor. It was a pointless question, anyway. She was part SIR unit now. And now she knew what to do._

CLANG CLANG CRUNCH _RI-I-IP. She tore the hole wider, and wider, and still wider until she had made it into a full-sized doorway._

Huh. Even the Almighty Tallest could fit through that,_she thought. She easily hopped through the torn wall, turning to check out her would-be confinement. Small and rectangular in shape, unfurnished save from a metal table bearing some kind of harsh leather straps. Straps that had been ripped apart by something strong. Since she had just been trapped in there, and if they had been broken before she was in there they would have probably been fixed, she knew that it was probably her fault._

Oops, _she winced. Leather was hard to find. But she continued on towards the end of the hallway. She turned the corner..._

_… __and came face-to-face with another Irken. A guard, finally._

_He had his back turned to her, so she remained unnoticed for the time being. But she had no clue what to say if he turned around and saw what she looked like. What would happen if she surprised him? She thought of what a normal Irken would look like, wished she did look normal, that she had her old body back, and then she felt her image seem to flicker. Looking down, she saw normal arms, legs, no more steel parts, just a plain old Irken body. She remembered. HER Irken body. In her delight, she hadn't noticed the guard turn around until too late, and he saw the change happen. Instantly he pressed a button on his belt, and an alarm sounded. Unfortunately for her, SIR units had sensitive hearing, for catching enemies. Her happiness disappeared instantly and she gasped in pain as a headache as sharp as a sword pierced through her head. She doubled over._

LOUD_. _TOO LOUD_. _OWOWOWOWOWOW_._

_She clutched her head as the sound of the alarm brought her to her knees. She felt her false body fade as she slipped, again, into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw were more guards rushing to help take her away._

_"__I hate you all," she mumbled to them as she blacked out._


	2. Going with a fight

_She woke to the sound of a roaring crowd, and the sound of a familiar voice. No, _two _familiar voices. She recognized them as the Tallest. She was backstage on the platform where the Invaders' assigning had taken place the previous year. A guard noticed her movement, charged past her, and whispered something to the Red Tallest, who said something to Purple. Purple looked smug. Red signaled for the crowd to be quiet. When the last of the cheering had died down, he raised his hands._

_"__SHE'S AWAKE!"_

_That awful sound started up again, so her head started hurting all over again. What was going on? She noticed the Tallest motioning for her to come out of the dark and where all the others could see her. What, they wanted her out there like this?_

_"__You'll have to drag me out there," she yelled at them, "because I'm not coming!"_

_Purple hit his forehead and Red gestured for a guard to pull her out. Immediately, two guards approached her, apparently with the intention of dragging her onstage. No way was she going. So she used her SIR instinct._

_Fight._

_The guards were no match for her. The first one was soon thrown on the ground, with a small cut under his eye. The second managed to get a hit in, but she knew he wasn't trying to hurt her. If he did, he'd be in big trouble with the Tallest. But she didn't really want him around anyway. So she hit him back, harder, and he got mad, and started trying harder, and she suddenly realized that she was facing a fully-trained Irken guard, and she didn't have a day's worth of battle training that she remembered. So what now? They started moving around, and she was trying to avoid him. She thought of anything she could do to escape. Then..._

_SIR units had jets, didn't they, and there were beams all along the ceiling to grab onto, but how could she use them? But her disguise worked when she just _thought _of it, and if that was the same with everything that she could do now..._

_Suddenly she was midair, going towards the ceiling. Clutching a beam, she dangled there, an easy target. The guard aimed a gun at her then, and she was about to get shot. How was this happening to her? Then she was mad._

_And SIR units, when they are mad, are very dangerous._

_She dropped from the roof and crashed to the ground, startling the guard so much that he dropped the gun. She felt her one red eye flare the color of blood, and suddenly all she knew was anger, anger and hate for these guards, and the Tallest, and anyone else who was happy or interested that she looked like this, and she let that feed into her strength, and she grabbed him, lifted him, and threw him as hard as she could. He yelled out in surprise as he flew across the stage, missing the Tallest by about a centimeter, and she heard the crowd gasp as they heard the furious scream that she gave. The Tallest were looking a little scared now, but they still thought they controlled her, and they were wrong, so very wrong. The robotic part of her wanted to prove it, to attack them and make them pay for this, for what they had done, and she took one more step towards them before the first guard, unnoticed by her in the fight, recovered from her attack and had an arm around her neck, and this surprised her so much she didn't fight back. He had her by the neck, and he was trying to pull her out onto the stage, and she couldn't find her footing, but she wasn't going to let them see what she did look like, so she relaxed herself and focused on using her disguise, and felt the now-familiar flickering that meant it was working. She would have to get rid of the guard on the stage. She felt her image flicker again, and she knew that she was looking like her old purple-eyed Irken self. Being dragged on stage looking like herself would surely confuse some people. Now she was onstage and it certainly did confuse some of them. She smiled to herself. She could get away with this... there were a couple of disappointed looks from the crowd that she saw. They were looking at each other, talking, wondering what was going on. A lot of them had probably been taken away from jobs and housework to see this, to see what they couldn't see. She laughed quietly, but not quietly enough. The Tallest heard and looked at each other with slight uncertainty. They couldn't see it how she could. She saw the amusing things that they couldn't possibly have known. Red spoke quietly to her._

_"__Look, I know this is weird, but you were tested, and you were the best subject for our little... experiment thingy. And you're kinda embarrassing us all in front of _everyone _here. So could you, maybe, take down the disguise? Please?"_

_Oh. So that was all he- no, both of them cared about? Their stupid _image_?_

_"__Fine," she growled at him. But then, she thought to herself, she could have a little fun._

_Purple said something to the crowd that she missed. She was too busy concentrating on taking down her disguise, so everyone could see what she was. Red attracted the attention of the crowd to her as she closed her eyes. Why was she even doing this? For someone's fortune, someone's benefit that was not her own? She felt her cloak shimmer, then disappear completely. The crowd gasped, some of them looking quite stunned, at her appearance. She had not yet had a chance to calm down after her fight with the guards. So when the guard made a face of distaste at her, probably because this was what she looked like when he was injured by her, that was it. She was _not _in a good mood, she was _not _going to stand for this, and she was_ not going to let them stare at her like that_._

_"__WHAT?" she yelled at him, stalking over. He stared at her for a few seconds before answering._

_"__Nothing..."_

_"__Is there a problem? With me?" she snapped at him. Now he got mad. And said something he really shouldn't have._

_"__Well in case you haven't noticed, you're half robot, and you cut my eye!" he protested. She felt her anger flare._

_"__What, I should have just let you drag me out here? I don't even want to be here!"_

_"__Well you are, and you're in front of everyone, so you can't even attack." he obviously thought he had won the argument. She grinned and looked him in the eye._

_"__Oh, yeah?" she put her Irken hand on his neck, pinning him against the wall. She could feel all eyes upon her, she heard the crowd murmuring in concern for the guard. She was smiling now, a mean, fighting smile, and the guard was clearly getting scared. He used his strength from guard training to hit her hand away, push her away, and she laughed, but he didn't know why she was laughing, and she turned her head to him._

_"__Oh, I was hoping you'd do that." with that she used her SIR hand to slap him across the face, sending him halfway across the stage. The Tallest backed away from the scene of the fight. The guard was up again in a surprisingly short amount of time, and headed straight for her. She let him cross about a meter before she felt like hitting him again. So she jumped and used her jets to clear the space between them, with her arms outstretched and her hands balled into fists she crashed into him. He struck out randomly and hit her in the SIR arm. She slipped her arm up quickly and grabbed his wrist in her strong grip. She held him over the edge of the stage, while he tried to swing back onto the stage._

_"__Give up?" she asked him._

_"__No..." wrong answer. _Oh, well_..._

_She threw him against the wall and flew over to him, hovering above where he landed. Leaning her head forward to get a better view of her handiwork, she saw the movement of him trying to get back at her. Giggling at him, she once again picked him up, by his sprawling legs this time._

_"__Are you gonna say sorry?" she asked sweetly. Struggling, he shook his head, unable to answer because his mouth was full of Irken blood. Pity, she thought. So, like with her first fight, she threw him, harder than last time, her body curling with the effort. He shot over the shocked crowd, screaming, and landed somewhere behind them with a satisfying crunch. The Tallest looked at her, their eyes wide and their mouths gaping. So, seeing nothing there to entertain her anymore, she lost interest and flew off, backstage and out the door. As she left, she heard the Tallest announce to the crowd:_

_"__So, everybody, that was Miru. What did you think of our work? Yeah, we- we really won't be making any more." She faltered. So, they had given her a name. Miru. She liked it. She was one of a kind, too. And now she knew who was responsible for her issue, she could work against them. Imagine that, an Irken working against the Tallest themselves. She felt her loyalty slip. She knew who they would hate to be successful, and where to find him._

_Now, which direction was Earth, again?_


	3. A new face-sort of

"GIR!"

Zim was, as usual, yelling at GIR. This time the troublesome little robot was bouncing around the base, smashing headlong into computers and screaming happily. Sometimes, Zim questioned the Tallest's decision to give that thing away, but he had proved useful on a few occasions, and Zim respected the Tallest, so Zim kept GIR as his not-so-reliable companion. But right now Zim needed GIR to focus for once, or else his latest plan would fail, just like all too many others, generally because of GIR, or that meddling human boy, Dib.

"Dib..." Zim said the name with loathing. The problem was normally that Dib had unusual access to machinery that most humans didn't. He also had a complete obsession with exposing Zim to the world. Another of Dib's advantages was his scary sister, Gaz, who was somewhat inhuman, and had a small army of robotic toys. Gaz didn't pose much of a problem, though, she didn't really care whether Zim conquered the world or not.

But this plan would change everything, if it went accordingly. And it should, because as far as he knew, no-one, not even GIR knew about it.

Later, Zim flew his Voot Cruiser to the most deserted place he could find, trying to stay away from Dib's house. It was night, so he could land in a park without anyone kicking up too much fuss, but he still wore his disguise. Meanwhile, as Zim was setting up his equipment, across the city Dib was looking through his electronic telescope, hoping to find proof of extraterrestrial life, namely another Irken. After all, that was what Zim was, wasn't he? Dib had been on the verge of going into Zim's house and dragging him to the local authority all week. But each time he remembered what happened when he tried to do that. Every time, Zim called his security system to protect him, or sometimes his crazy little robot even helped him, GIR, wasn't it? Dib had learned the hard way to stay out of his way when parts of his body turned red.

But still Dib fought on for all the humans even though he sometimes wondered if it was worth it, and he managed to find proof once in a while. He archived it, kept it in his room away from his family and anyone else. Namely, Zim, if he broke in.

He was pulled back to reality by a bright flash of light, brighter than any of the shooting stars he had seen that night. He used his telescope to zoom in on it, and the computer locked on to it because it was moving faster than a plane. The image was fuzzy, because of the zoom, but not so much that Dib couldn't see color and shape. It was another Irken, surely. But it couldn't be... because...

It looked like half a robot.

Miru was having problems with flying, because while she had discovered she could survive in space, the gravity on this planet was more than she was used to, stronger than Irk's by enough that it made it harder to fly. She was using her SIR's guidance system to locate Zim's base, when she was alerted to the fact that she was being watched. She would have to move faster. She flew in closer to the ground, taking note of what things looked like, what they did, what would probably be considered 'normal'. She made her way to Zim's base, all the while knowing she was being watched. Her signal told her that while Zim's base was nearby, Zim wasn't in it. Apparently Zim was in the park nearby. So she headed that way, still having trouble staying in the air.

Zim was nearly ready to activate his machine. This time, he thought, this time I'm sure it will work. The only thing that could possibly stop me now is something heavy crashing down from the sky-

_CRASH._

Miru had finally lost control of flying, so she fell. She managed to aim herself in the direction of Zim, and flew painfully through clusters of trees, trying to at least see where Zim was before she-

_CRASH._

"... Ow." Miru groaned as she sat up. She had crashed into something big and metal. She rubbed her head and got off the machine before she noticed someone looking at her. It was, finally, Zim. He gaped at her for a minute, and in that minute, Miru put her Irken disguise back on. Zim was still just staring at her, so she walked up and hit him. With her Irken hand, of course. She didn't want to make an enemy of him, then how would she get back at the Tallest?

Zim shook his head, and seemed to realize that his machine was broken. Miru skipped back as Zim charged over to it. He started randomly beating it with his fists, grunting each time he made contact.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that, but it's hard to fly around here," Miru explained. She _was _sorry, too, but Zim evidently wasn't a flier. Of course, he also wasn't half a robot. But Miru's voice did seem to bring him back to reality. He turned to her, expressionless, but Miru could tell he was mad at her. After all, she did break his – whatever it was. She felt really awkward right now.

"I said I was sorry..." She began.

"You broke my _machine_." Zim was obviously upset.

"Well, it's hard to fly."

"Then – how - _why_ were you flying?"

"How else was I gonna get here?"

"You could have asked for a ship from the Tallest-"

"I don't think they would have given me anythingafter I almost _killed_ their best guards. This is so stupid!"

"Wait, what?"

"Um..." Miru was suddenly wishing that she hadn't said that.

"What are you, anyway?" Zim asked.

"Don't you mean who?"

"No, _what_."

"Okay, I'm gonna pretend that _wasn't_ really offensive and not answer."

"Oh yes, you will."

Miru turned her back on him- and the Voot cruiser.

"No, I won't." Behind her back, Zim was doing something in the ship. He pulled something out. It was some kind of unnamed electrical thingy that he had made, mostly used for zapping his enemies. Or GIR. But in this case, he thought, I'm faced with a problem- her. And if she's part robot...

Miru's back was still turned, so she didn't see Zim sneak up behind her. But she heard him. She turned just in time to see him ram something into her back, and then she screamed in pain as she was shocked and her mind went blank, her disguise went away, and the last thing she saw was Zim standing over her, and he picked her up once she was unconscious.

"Yes, you will." he said.


	4. Back at the base

Zim finally flew Miru back to his base, where he ordered GIR to carry her down to the labs once he had landed. The little robot minion was strong, a good thing too, because Miru was heavy. Zim ran scans on her in the lab, and found information that was pretty interesting. His computer came up with:

Name: Miru (Mirror Image Replication Unit)

Gender: F

Species: Irken/SIR unit created by the Almighty Tallest

Notes: SIR unit capabilities, able to create holographic replication disguise of any living thing, camouflage to the extent of invisibility

**WARNING: Wanted on Irk for attack on Tallest, and attack on and subsequent death of guards**

Oh. So not only was Miru dangerous, wanted and and she had been made by and then attacked the Tallest, but she was on Earth, in Zim's base. Well, this was going to be interesting. Zim had Miru placed in a locked-down glass containment unit. He then got GIR to stay down there with her.

"GIR, I'm going to be in the labs, studying Miru's profile. I need you to stay down here and guard the containment unit while I'm gone."

"Aw, I wanted to watch the angry monkey." GIR liked that show for some obscure reason.

"_Focus_, GIR. You need to protect the base. And you can do that by making sure she doesn't break out."

"ANGRY MONKEY!"

"_No, GIR._"

"Please?"

"GIR, if you stay down here, I'll... give you a cookie, when I get back."

GIR gasped happily and started doing a happy dance while singing about cookies and angry monkeys.

A little while later, Miru was stirring from her sleep. She woke up and realized that this wasn't where she had been knocked out. Zim was gone, and she was in some kind of glass cell. She was getting kind of sick of cells. There was a little SIR unit guarding her. It was the weirdest-looking SIR unit she had ever seen. It was modeled differently, and it was grey and cyan in color, not grey and red. Miru knocked on the glass to get its attention. It turned to her and waved, smiling and squealing happily. It was kind of cute. Miru smiled at it, trying to be friendly. Maybe she could get it to let her out- but then she heard a voice.

"GIR! What's going on?" it was Zim again. So the little robot was working for him. She just hoped it didn't-

"She's awake! Can I have a cookie now?" the little robot called out. Miru started panicking. She had to get out of here before anything happened, but how could she? There was no doors, no windows, no holes... but the glass of the cell looked weak. But what would happen if she broke the glass? Could she still help him? Would he let her help him, was more to the point. Who cared anymore? She didn't have anywhere to go. So she could just... break the glass. She started hovering upright, then flying in small circles to get used to the gravity. But then when she heard Zim coming down the elevator, she started fully panicking and started flying faster and crashed to the ground. Zim finally arrived after what seemed to be a lifetime. Miru disguised herself just before he entered the room, stormed up and punched the glass. Wrong hand. It just _hurt_. She withdrew her fist and glared at Zim.

"_Let me out of here!_" she yelled at him. Zim shook his head at her.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you out. _Why_ would you have attacked the Tallest?"

"No, I just threw a guard and he _almost_ hit them. That's not the same thing. How did you know that anyway?"

"I read it on your profile."

"That's just... creepy."

"Isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is, you are very creepy. Let me out, or I'll break this cell."

"It's not a _cell_, it's a _containment unit_. And it's _my _ingenious design, I'd like to see you try to break it. It would provide me with amusement."

"Okay." Miru jumped into the air without any warning, using her strength to jump higher, and jump-kicked the glass with her right leg so it wouldn't hurt. The wall shattered under the impact. Zim recoiled in shock. The little robot clapped delightedly and laughed.

"What did you- how did- but _I_- how come does this always happen to _me_? How did you break through my _amazing_ creation?" Zim was still trying to believe what he had just seen. Miru removed her disguise and tapped her arm.

"Only half an Irken, remember?" she was smiling at his shock. This was another thing that only she saw as amusing. There was so much of that, but she was losing interest in this. She wanted to attack something, but she knew that was just her SIR instinct thinking, and this was new, and slightly worrying. She told herself to stop it or she'd be out of control, destroying everything in her path until there was nothing left. Her other side told her that wouldn't be such a bad thing, it would be fun. Well, she thought, this was weird. Having to keep herself from causing trouble she didn't actually want to cause.

Across the city, while Miru was busy trying to entirely destroy Zim's sanity, Dib was watching _Mysterious Mysteries_. Today was just... sad. They were obviously running out of ideas of what to feed to their audiences, so today they were trying to pass off a shooting star as a U.F.O headed to Mars. Dib knew though. He knew what a real alien spacecraft looked like. If he could be on that show again... he'd been on it twice already, but they'd turned the cameras off when he got too into things. Everyone already thought he was crazy though, so maybe that was a good thing.

The show ended, and Dib got back to what was important: finding out what it was that he had seen before through the telescope. He knew it had _looked_ like the same race as Zim, but it also looked like GIR. Well, he thought, there _is_ one way to find out... no. Maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to just- but it would really help me to- Dib stopped trying to decide for himself.

"Hey, Gaz?" he called Gaz was in the kitchen. Dib wandered up to her and watched what she was doing for a minute before addressing her:

"Gaz? Can you decide whether I should go to Zim's house to discover and foil whatever evil thing he's probably going to do, or stay home and watch TV?"

Gaz turned to him and fixed him with the same look she used when he asked her these types of things. She knew about Zim, but her brother's obsession with exposing Zim to the world made her even more bored than usual when he went on about extraterrestrials. She just didn't _care_. Zim was too _stupid _to be a threat.

"Honestly? Go to Zim's house..." Dib was already walking out the door when Gaz went back to whatever it was she was doing.

"Thanks, Gaz! I'll be back!" but Gaz hadn't finished.

"... and he'll catch you, and torture you, and you'll stay there for eternity, screaming in fear and pain..." she went on in her dark Gaz fashion.


	5. Upgrades

**Yeah, an update. Calm yourself down NAO! Haha, just kidding, I'm not that good. But I was reading it and I though 'wow, I haven't updated in ages and I have like four out of nine chapters posted and BLEURGH'. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dib arrived at Zim's house and sneaked past the gnomes, keeping out of their vision. Then from there it was fairly easy to get inside, since that careless little robot had a tendency to leave the windows open, or sometimes even the door, and as soon as Dib was sure that neither Zim or GIR were in the living room he was inside. He heard Zim and GIR somewhere below him sounding like they were arguing about something, but hen he heard another voice, female with a slight accent, kind of like Tak's voice, he remembered, but Tak sounded somewhat English and this voice had more of an... edge to it. So someone else _was_ here. Whether she was human or not, well, that was still uncertain, but Dib was determined to find out if there was a second threat to Earth that he had to fight as well as Zim. Dib made his way towards the back of the house to where he knew he could get down to the main part of the base. Once inside, he made his way towards the sounds of the arguments. He turned the corner and there was Zim staring at he ceiling, and GIR was sitting there on the floor laughing hysterically. Dib listened to what was being said:

"... you _did _break my machine, after all. That was the best one I've ever made!" it was Zim. Then Dib heard the other voice.

"Jeez, I said sorry about twenty times. You have an amazing ability to hold grudges. I should be _worried_..." the voice seemed to be coming from the ceiling. Then it was laughing. Zim was clearly getting mad now.

"_Don't mock me_!"

"But it's so much fun..."

"If you want to stay here, and help me do... _stuff_ to the humans, you will _respect _me."

"Sure, fine, whatever, can I go now?" Dib heard Zim groan. Whoever owned this other voice was obviously _not_ going to respect him, and was annoying to deal with as well. Then Zim answered.

"Only if you do guard duty. GIR is... unreliable." Zim said finally. The other voice gasped happily.

"Can I hit stuff?"

"Yes, but only intruding stuff."

"I'm hoping stuff intrudes now..."

"Don't break anything else. Or, at least _try_ not to break anything else." the other voice snorted. Apparently this wasn't likely to happen.

"_Sure_, Zim. _Whatever_, Zim. Can I go now? You're boring me again and you _know _what happens when I get bored." Zim made a noise and sent her out. Something hit hard against the ground and headed towards Dib, who started backing towards the exit. Zim stopped it with:

"Have you finished with the computer?"

"Yep, I got all the information in the thing. It's in my head now."

"Very good, Miru." so the other voice was named Miru.

"Please don't 'very good' me. It's irritating. Don't irritate me."

"Yes, I learned that already. Do you know how long it took to build that unit? A couple weeks, at least." Zim complained. Miru laughed a little.

"By the way, Zim, Dib's right around the corner. He's been spying on us for a while now."

Miru was standing right around the corner from Dib, she knew. After all, what she had been doing for at least the past hour was sitting on the roof (because she discovered she could be magnetic if she wanted to be and she could do that, stick to the ceiling) downloading all the information from the base's computer including all of Zim's enemies. Miru was learning that in some cases it payed to be half a robot. Now she had direct access to the house's main computer, and that meant the computer's security system was visible when she wanted to check. And Dib was right around the corner. This was confirmed by the hurried scrambling from around the corner. Zim turned to her.

"Miru, seal the exit?" so she did. Apparently Dib was panicking now, and banging on the exit's door. Zim had more instructions for her:

"Put your disguise back on and follow me. We'll capture the Dib-human, and you can hit him." Miru squealed happily and followed his instructions. Her disguise was better now, more advanced thanks to Zim. Now she actually _became_ what she thought of, but still with the strength she already had. Now, also because of Zim, the strength from her SIR's arm went through her whole body, and she could fly properly now, but there was nothing either of them could do about the SIR arm, leg or face. And she didn't mind anymore. It was who she was now, and she should probably get used to it. So now she replaced her Irken disguise and followed Zim out. She turned for a minute.

"Coming, GIR? We're gonna go see Dib..." GIR was up and following her in a second. Miru laughed again. She was the only one who could really talk to GIR, and GIR listened to Miru, and they were friends. Together they walked after Zim, and towards Dib.

Zim wandered up to Dib. Dib looked at him nervously. He didn't want Dib here, but there wasn't much he could do until Miru got here. But fortunately she was just in the next corridor. Dib tried opening the door again. Zim snickered at his pitiful attempt to escape.

"You can't escape, Dib, that door wasn't locked by me. It was locked by someone_ much_ stronger." Dib turned to him with eyes wide and an angry expression on his face.

"Then who did lock it Zim? Was it _Miru_? Who is _Miru_?"

"Wait a minute and find out for yourself." _Where is__Miru_, Zim thought, _she should be here by now_. Then he heard her.

"... can't just explode for no reason. Why would you even want to explode? It's more fun to stay and see what you can hit." she was talking to GIR. This was a conversation that GIR refused to have with Zim, because GIR seemed to like the idea of exploding. Then GIR answered:

"I just wanna 'splode and make a big _bang_!"

"You're crazy."

"Yeeheeheehee!"

"C'mon, let's go help Zim..." then Miru and GIR walked around the corner and came face-to-face with Dib. Miru was wearing her disguise now, and she stepped back, sizing up her victim. She turned to Zim and raised eyebrow.

"Seriously? I was hoping for some mild competition." She was disappointed.

"Eh, he's the best I've got right now." Zim shrugged. Dib was looking confused. He had been in a fight with Zim before, and he wasn't that strong, so why would Miru be any different?

Miru stepped forward and looked Dib in the eye.

"You sure we can't just let him out? He's _nothing_." Miru complained. Dib looked hurt.

"Hey!"

"Well... it's true..."

"So you're gonna try to fight me?" Dib was feeling overconfident that he could beat Miru if it came down to a fistfight. This was going to be so _easy_.

"You don't wanna leave right now?"

"Nah, I'm good here. You probably won't beat me anyway, I've beaten Zim a lot, you shouldn't be too hard to beat. No offense."

"Seriously, none taken." Miru said. With that she stepped forward and kicked Dibs' legs out from under him. He yelled as he fell to the ground, and Miru picked him up by the back of his neck. She squeezed and Dib fell unconscious. Zim stood there and watched as this went on and, with Dib knocked out, Miru took away her disguise and stood there, unsure of what to do with Dib. She looked over at GIR and he giggled insanely. She made a face at him and he laughed harder, rolling on the floor. It was really easy to make that little robot laugh. Miru looked at Zim.

"Can I attach him to the roof?" she asked him. She thought it would be funny to put Dib on the roof and see what would happen when he woke up. Zim evidently disagreed with her idea, because he looked at her with a look that was usually reserved for crazy people.

"_No_," he said, "do you want the humans to come here and discover the base?"

"Can I say yes? 'Cause then maybe I could have a decent fight again. You make me bored." Miru was honestly getting very, very bored. So she suggested something to Zim that she wouldn't have otherwise; making a disguise for going into the Skool. Zim said yes, but he made her fly Dib back to his house first. That was when she met Gaz.


	6. One More Weakness

Miru flew over the city as fast as she could, admiring the lights flashing past, enjoying the feeling of the wind resisting her, trying to push her back when she increased her speed. However Dibs' weight made it harder to fly, even though she was alright with Earth's gravity now, thanks again to Zim. She wanted to just drop him, be done with it and go back to the base. She now _wanted_ to work on a human disguise to blend in with the Skoolchildren when she eventually joined Zim in the class. She had heard a lot about the Skool, and she thought that the teacher sounded interesting, merciless towards children and unafraid to hand out cruel and unusual punishments. Apparently Dib had once been kept in there, unable to leave the Skool grounds until the entire classroom was spotless. The teacher, Miss Bitters she was called, was also somewhat keen to get rid of the children. Zim had seen her dropping students' desks through trapdoors in the floor, students along with them, for reasons like she was sick of them. She also terrified some of them with horrible stories from her youth...

In her thoughts she hadn't noticed she had arrived at Dib's house. She looked up at the last minute, too late, and slammed into the front of the house. She spiraled to the ground and Dib fell next to her. He was starting to wake so Miru whacked him on the head, and that knocked him out again. She had landed in front of the door, so she stood and picked Dib up by the neck, then banged her fist against the door, leaving a long scratch in the paint and an indent in the wood. She was dusting herself off when the door opened. There was a young-looking girl with light purple hair fashioned into spikes. The information in Miru's head from Zim's computer told her that this was Gaz, Dib's younger sister. She also knew that Gaz could be scary. But, Miru thought, so can I... she looked Gaz in the eye and shoved Dib's unconscious form at her.

"This your brother?" she said to her. Gaz raised an eyebrow at her, nodded, then took Dib and dragged him inside, reappearing in the doorway after a moment.

"What did you do to him?" Gaz asked Miru. She seemed unsurprised by the fact that a half-alien, half-robot had just crashed into her house and then thrust her brother's body at her. No, she sounded... slightly impressed. Miru enjoyed the fact that someone else approved of her violence. So she answered.

"Aw, you know, hit him in the head a couple of times. He's not a fighter, you know that? He was no fun to beat." Miru complained. Gaz nodded knowingly. She had beaten her brother numerous times at fighting, both with words and fists. He was _nothing_. Then she realized that she didn't know who she was talking to. She looked questioningly at this... she didn't know what to call her. Miru noticed this look and seemed to regain her minute sense of formality.

"Oh, my name's Miru, by the way. In case you were wondering. Which you totally were." she said, grinning. Gaz gave a tiny smile that Miru could guess was the Gaz equivalent of a big, beaming smile. She was very quiet, Miru thought.

"Hey, can I come in?" Miru said "It's not exactly inconspicuous me just standing here." Gaz nodded again and stepped aside, gesturing for her to come inside. They were standing in the living room, where there was barely any color. There was a large TV standing against the wall, and a grey couch in the middle of the room with Dib on it. He was pretty much awake now. He was sitting against the arm of the couch with his back facing Miru and Gaz. Miru wanted to get his attention and see how he reacted when he realized that she was in his house. So she spoke to Gaz.

"Nice place."

"Really?" Gaz sounded skeptical. And it might have been that Miru's home had been better than this, but of course, Miru remembered none of it.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm an amnesiac. It's... special." Miru laughed slightly, tapping the side of her head. Dib jumped and turned around, having only just figured out who the voice belonged to. He turned and saw Miru standing next to Gaz, his eyes widening when he saw Miru's SIR half. _Oh, right, he hasn't actually seen me like this_, Miru thought. _Well, here we go_...

"Hey, you're awake now. Good for you." Miru nodded at Dib. He nodded back, apparently too stunned to speak properly- or at all. Miru snickered at his state of surprise, then turned to Gaz, still laughing.

"Is he always like this, or- _ugh_!" Dib had sneaked up quietly and jumped onto her back, and she hadn't been listening so her SIR hearing didn't catch him. Miru smiled inwardly, recognizing the start of a fight, and she got up, then kicked back and hit Dib in the stomach. He didn't let go, but his grip loosened and Miru grabbed his wrist and tore him off her back, throwing him into the door, which hadn't been closed properly and flew open as Dib was rammed into it by Miru's powerful throw. Dib was sent yelling into the street, landing in the middle of the road. Fortunately, no cars were coming past. Dib's street wasn't very busy at this time of year. Also it was kinda late. Miru flew out and hovered over Dib, then used her SIR's communication device to contact Zim.

Zim was working on another containment unit with GIR. It was slow to build because Zim had to make better, thicker glass than the previous unit had used. He was just about to attach another hinge to the door when an alarm went off and Miru's name appeared in the corner of the computer screen. That meant that she'd contacted him. Zim walked over and tapped a button that allowed him to hear her, and her him. He was immediately aware of the sound of Dib yelling at Miru in the background, and then Miru called over the sound:

"Hey, Zim? Yeah, I'm gonna be back late. Dib's decided to fight instead of staying inside and letting me leave in peace- _get away from me_-," Zim heard more shouting as Miru kicked Dib away from her. "so I just thought I'd let you know. Don't start any stuff of major importance without me. Unless it's boring stuff of major importance." Zim groaned at her.

"Miru, forget Dib, I need you back here. GIR's refusing to help me and I need you to make him stop."

"No way, I'm winning! I _like _winning. It's more fun than losing, which I don't like, and neither do you. I don't think anyone actually _does_." _I'm losing this _conversation, thought Zim. He heard more fighting and Miru laughing.

"Miru, get back here now! I need you here more than you need to get into fights. GIR is still being stubborn and you aren't helping." he pulled out another tiny device like the one he had used to shock Miru only this one was directly connected to Miru's hearing. He had attached it while she was unconscious. It delivered a high-pitched shriek that only Miru would be able to hear. Zim had never used it before, but it had been developed as a last resort for times like this when Miru wouldn't listen to Zim, normally when she lost herself to fighting, and winning, a battle. Miru was, it seemed, unable to control herself in a fight and that was something Zim was going to have to deal with.

"I'm nearly done," Miru said, "And then- _I swear, I'm gonna kill you, kid-_ I'll be back ."

"Miru, get here _now_."

"You're not the boss of me. Nobody _is_." Miru was clearly not going to come by herself. So Zim picked up the little machine and pressed the button.

Miru was having fun fighting with Dib, even if it _did _make Zim mad at her. There wasn't much he could do though, she though, with him being halfway across the city, so she focused on the task at hand; beating Dib and getting back to the base as fast as she could, but not too fast because this was a long fight and they were fun.

She had him on the ground, black-eyed and bleeding a little. She was about to kick him again, when her head seemed to explode in pain as a loud, high screech shot through her head and she fell to her knees, crying out as she clutched her aching head. Again, she thought, not again. Trying to ignore the burning in her head, she stood up shakily, staggering a little. Her vision was hazy. Fully aware of the stares she was getting, from both Dib and Gaz, she screamed in anger and pain and flew off with some difficulty. She couldn't go as fast as she could have before, but she still went as fast as she could, heading for the base with her head still burning. The sound had stopped now, but she knew who had caused it, who knew that she now had extremely sensitive hearing.

She had something to say to Zim.

* * *

**Tada~! Expect more soon. Okay?**


End file.
